White Sharingan
by Uchiha Kaz
Summary: Story of a child who is born of famous families and is only noticed because of his Family.Follow his life as he becomes a Ninja and unties two clans.
1. Prolouge

The White Sharingan:

Chapter 1: History of Kaz

It had been 20 years after the defeat of Orochimaru and Akatsuki. Sasuke had returned to the village and had been forgiven for helping defeat Akatsuki and killing Orochimaru. Team 7 had all became Jounin and Sakura The head of The Leaf's Hospital. Naruto had finally noticed Hinata's feelings for him.

They got married and had two children twins, Naru and Naria both had Byakugan but Naru(the brother) was blonde and had a ton of chakra and had half o the seal Naruto had on his stomach. The same half was on Naria but she was the splitting image of her mother but was as loud and obnoxious as her father.

Sasuke finally accepted Sakura and had one child a son named Haku after the first ninja to truly make him stronger through battle. Uchiha Haku who looked just like Sasuke but he had his mothers eyes which is surprising because most Uchiha had black hair and eyes. He was born being attentive and when the doctor went to smack his butt his little hand grabbed the doctor's.

On top of the Hokage monument: (10 years after defeat of AK, and Oro)

"So our children all on team huh?" Naruto said to his old friend.

"Yeah odd do u think the Godaime set it up intentionally?" Sasuke asked.

"I wouldn't put it past Granny."

"Who is there sensei do you know?"

"I think Yamato is taking them, guess what team number they are?"

"NO WAY!!!" Sasuke said.

"Yep team 7"

During a Span of ten years we reach the start of our story when during the Chunnin Exams when Haku realized that he was in love with Naria. They all became Chunnin during the exam and Haku activated his Sharingan. After the Chunnin exams he went on to go out with Naria.

Eventually Naria realized that she loved Haku as well and they got married three powerful bloodlines mixed: Uchiha, Hyuuga, and the Yondaime's bloodline.(unknown to Naruto and leaf Village in General)

9 months later:

A squad of Anbu were rushing through the forest heading toward the Leaf Village at top speed trying to get there quickly. About halfway there it started to downpour rain. One took off a Fox mask and said, "Sasuke our grandson is gonna be born by the time we reach the village."

"Yeah but we should hurry to be there for our children, in this time," he said while running onward.

In the Hospital:

Sakura was there with her son and daughter-in-law, "PUSH!" Sakura said to Naria. Naria screamed she was holding Haku's hand and screamed and out came the son of mixed blood. Naria squeezed so hard she broke Haku's hand. Sakura looked at her grandchild and noticed he had the Sharingan activated…

A/N

First fanfic tell me what you think thanks.

Sort of prologue but officially ch.1

Plz review


	2. Hiashi's Contempt and Inner Demons

The White Sharingan

Ch.2-Hiashi's Contempt

6 years later

Kaz had been trained for many years by his famous relatives in taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutsu but was weak in his knowledge in genjutsu (but still knew some powerful Jutsu). He was going to the Hyuuga compound to train with his grandma and great-grandpa in the ways of the Jyuken and the Byakugan.

Hiashi had doubts about his great-grandson thinking him weak because of his "poor blood inheritance" he thought he would not have the Byakugan.

Kaz stood at the gates of the compound "Hey Kaz!" someone yelled from behind him, Kaz turned to see it was Neji.

"Hey Neji-sama how is Nej?"

"He's on a mission now."

"Is he a gennin?"

"Well it is more like an errand for Iruka, Nej was all excited calling it a mission."

Kaz opened the door to the dojo and entered Neji followed in. "Your grandmother is late surprising whom she married that dirty Demon."Hiashi said then spat. Kaz activated his Sharingan and leapt at Hiashi planted a kick and was smacked to the ground. Neji leapt at him as well and landed a blow and they started an epic battle in Jyuken, Kaz used the Sharingan to memorize the form so It would be easier later for him to train. Neji then cringed and fell to the ground in severe pain; Hiashi said "Stop or I WILL KILL YOU THROUGH THE SEAL!"

"As long as you respect Hinata-sama even though you hate Naruto-sama he is the producer of your new heirs when you die Hinata-sama will take over,then Naru-sama, you will respect your heir and future Hokage!"

"GO!! Leave us we have training to get to!"

Hiashi walked over to Kaz and picked him up and explained the concept of the Byakugan and how to activate it. Kaz made the hand seal to activate the Byakugan then put the charka to his eyes. Hiashi was appalled Kaz's eyes turned into the Sharingan but then turned White. Kaz could see yellow dots all over Hiashi and a Bluish haze covered him. "What the hell my great-grandchild is a freak! Get out of here I knew your blood would be tarnished!" Hiashi exclaimed.

"I'm not a freak, I WILL BECOME A GREAT SHINOBI LIKE MY GRANDPARENTS!"

As Kaz started to get angry he felt a power building up within him and he charged Hiashi moving faster than ever before he smacked Hiashi.

Hiashi felt much Bloodlust coming from the child as he jumped backwards to dodge a slash the boy had grown claws. Hiashi had side-stepped another attack when he palm thrusted the child in the back knocking him unconscious before his eyes closed he noticed the horrible white Sharingan had faded……..

**20 minutes later in the Hokage's Office**

Uchiha Haku, Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki had been called to the Hokage's Office for reasons unknown to them when they walked in and saw Hiashi next to Tsunade and Kaz unconscious on the desk. Haku yelled, "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SON!" quickly going through the hand seals to Chidori and then lightning started forming around his hand. The familiar sound of chirping birds filled the air Sasuke grabbed his son's hand and the lightning dissipated, "Calm yourself Haku, Hiashi must have a good reason for knocking Kaz unconscious."

"Or at least he better have." Naruto added.

"He does, Hiashi you better explain yourself otherwise this office could become rubble awfully fast, and I'd bet on it." Tsunade said, "I'm not sure if that's good or not….."

"Well I was training him and the scum went to activate his Byakugan and those hideous Sharingan just turned white I insulted him and his chakra was so fierce it stunned me then he punched me then I dodged a slash, he grew demonic claws. His chakra was the same yet more sinister than the charka Naruto used while fighting Neji.'

"You mean more sinister than the Kyuubi's chakra???" Tsunade was curious she wasn't around during the chuunin exams many years ago.

"Yes it was more sinister and powerful it scared me almost as much as Kyuubi itself."

"I have a theory as to what happened, but first Haku do you have a Curse seal??"

"Yes, why??"

"Well when Naria was born, there was a humanoid half-demon sealed inside of her what if the demon inside of her and the curse seal sort of bred and created a new demon inside of him. Maybe it is more powerful than the Tailed Beasts."

"Naruto you will have to seal the Demon's power while Haku and I use the Sharingan to enter his mind and hold him off not allowing the demon to control him." Sasuke said, "Hiashi you will have to hold back the Chakra with Tsunade."

"Hai!" they all said in unison, Sasuke and Haku activating their Sharingan then, they were standing inside a hallway with water on the floor and a Man standing at the end of the hall a sinister feeling emanating from him. The Man turned, "**I AM AORYMARU YOU WILL DIE THIS CHILD WILL BE MINE!**" He charged and slashed Haku up the chest with his claws Sasuke side-stepped and kicked at the Man. The kick connected but the Man spun and shot what looked like a cresent-blade but made out of chakra. Sasuke shuushin'd behind him then sent a flurry of puches and kicks at the Man. Then the man spun around and grabbed Sasuke's arm then hurled him against a wall then bars appeared around the end of the wall the Man stood at "**What ARE you Whelps doing to me?!?!?!?!?" **Seals then started to form holding the Man back as he screamed in pain. Sasuke noticed his son's wounds were healed he picked him up and the disappeared.

When they were outside Tsunade was healing the slash down Haku's chest, Naruto stood there sweating profusely, "I improved on my Father's method you no longer need a human sacrifice just a human's amount of chakra which with Kyuubi is no problem. He has more than 300x the amount of a jounin's chakra."

"Well this demon is extremely powerful and skilled he leveled with me and he is very young in Demon standards."

"Well now everything solved he should be good to go to the Barbeque tomorrow……." Tsunade spake sarcastically.

"Yah, okay Obaa-chan."

Naruto ran out the office hearing craking knuckles.


End file.
